


butcher with a smile

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Branding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: this was inspired by one of ross's asks





	

tyler breathes slowly, arms spread and still. 

josh gently rubs tyler’s hip. “are you ready?”

tyler nods. his eyes are closed. he breathes and breathes. 

weeks of discussion and affirmation have lead to this. 

josh presses the brand into tyler’s skin. 

tyler’s eyes fly open, his back arches, and his mouth flies open to let out a short scream. 

he keeps still, though, even as he cries out and sobs in pain. 

josh finally pulls the brand away, watching as tyler struggles to make himself quiet, struggles to make himself still again. 

josh brushes his hand over the cross burned into tyler’s skin. “good?”

“thank you.” tyler breathes. 

“of course.” josh gently kisses the brand, and a smile flickers across tyler’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by one of ross's asks


End file.
